Kami no Rekishi
by F.4.7.3
Summary: here i am! XD *dibunuh yuki n author lainnya*  kali ini graire! tentang masa lalu dan reinkarnasi dari claire n gray! XD  gray menemukan sebuah lukisan di gua air terjun, apa yang akan terjadi? pair graire n oc x oc! XD  hm is not mine! RnR please? XD


-Heaven, Deffene's POV-

Aku baru menunaikan tugasku untuk hari ini. Kuurai rambut pirang buramku yang diikat kuda. Kalau diurai, rambutku menjadi sedikit melewati pinggang. Kusimpan _scythe_-ku dengan _magic_ dan kubetulkan _dress_ hitamku yang berlengan dan leher panjang. Roknya sedikit di atas lutut. Sepatu hitam yang kupakai juga tinggi hampir selutut dengan haknya setinggi 4 inchi.

Saat itu juga, pandanganku langsung menuju ke _tree of love_ yang dijaga oleh dewi cinta. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Lav! Kamu sedang ngapain?" panggilku pada temanku itu, Evaliance LAV. Dia sedang mengutak-atik papan nama pasangan yang tergantung di pohon itu. Seharusnya, nama pasangan-pasangan itu tidak boleh diutak-atik!

Sang dewi cinta berambut biru muda yang diikat cepol dua langsung menghadap padaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ehehehehe…" tawanya perih. Aku langsung menarik nafas.

"Lav, kamu mengubah susunan pasangannya para manusia ya? Sebagai penjaga pohon ini kan kamu sudah tahu kalau pasangannya tidak boleh diganggu-gugat lagi semenjak nama mereka digantung!" nasehatku padanya. Dia hanya bisa menunduk sambil sweatdrop karena tertangkap basah olehku.

"Maaf… tapi karena kekeliruanku, dulu aku salah meletakkan pasangan. Bisa tolong dirahasiakan?" pintanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu salah memasangkannya?" tanyaku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Coba lihat ini…" katanya sambil menunjukkan dua pasang papan nama. Aku pun melihatnya.

'Gray – Claire'

'Gray – Claire'

"Ada apa dengan papan nama ini?" tanyaku heran. "Hanya dua pasang papan nama yang sama kan?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya sepasangnya dari masa lalu dan sepasangnya lagi dari masa sekarang, tapi karena kelalaianku jadi bertukar pasangan…" jelasnya sambil tertawa perih. Sepertinya dia takut kalau aku melaporkannya pada dewa besar.

"Baiklah, aku akan tutup mulut. Tapi…" kataku terputus.

"Tapi?" tanyanya polos. Aku langsung melanjutkan kata-kataku, "Biar aku yang tentukan, apakah perlu mengganti pasangan atau tidak."

"Terima kasih Deff! Kamu baik deh! Pantesan para dewa-dewi pada sayang padamu! Layf jatuh cinta padamu!" kata sang dewi cinta yang manja sambil memelukku. Aku hanya pasrah saja dalam pelukannya yang mematikan itu.

"Jadi, ayo kita melihat kejadiannya lewat cermin bumi," ajakku sambil mengambil cermin bumi yang kusimpan.

…

_Here the story begins…_

…

-Earth, Mineral Town, Gray's POV-

"HEI! GRAY! Sampai kapan kamu mau merusak barang-barang toko terus, hah? Ini sudah kedelapan kalinya untuk hari ini!" teriak kakekku sampai terdengar diluar toko.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" bantahku pada kakek. Meski aku sudah berusaha keras sekali, tetap saja dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai pandai besi yang baik. Wajah kakek tampak marah sekali.

"Keluar kamu dari sini! Pikirkan baik-baik apa kesalahanmu!" perintahnya padaku. Aku pun langsung pergi dan menuju ke air terjun.

"Huh! Dasar kakek-kakek! Dia pikir aku sudi menjadi muridnya?" gerutuku sambil membetulkan topiku. Kupercepat langkahku menuju ke gua di belakang air terjun, tempat yang sering kutuju kalau sedang kesal.

-Mine, Gray's POV-

Gua ini memang tempat yang baik bagiku untuk mendinginkan kepala. Sunyi, tanpa keributan apapun. Hanya suara air terjun yang terdengar. Rasanya tenang sekali.

Kukeluarkan cangkulku untuk menggali beberapa _ore_ untuk menghabiskan waktu. Aku mulai menggali di tempat yang kurasa-ada-ore-yang-bagus.

SREK!

Aku merasa cangkulku sudah mendapat sesuatu hari ini. Kulihat _ore_ apa yang kudapatkan. Kuangkat cangkulku dan ternyata cangkulku mengenai bingkai sebuah kotak kayu lapuk.

Kukeluarkan kotak itu dengan cangkulku. Ternyata kotaknya terkubur cukup dalam. Begitu kupaksa dengan cangkulku, kotak itu langsung keluar dari tempatnya terkubur.

"Fuh…"

Aku menghapus butir-butir keringat di dahiku dengan lengan bajuku. Kulihat lagi kotak lapuk berukuran 50 cm x 50 cm x 50 cm itu. Kira-kira apa isinya?

'Hm… apa isinya ya?' pikirku dalam hati. Sedikit banyak aku penasaran dengan isi kotak itu.

"Uang? Emas? _Ore_?" kataku dengan diriku sendiri sambil melipat kedua tanganku.

"Jangan-jangan…" kataku pelan. Aku tiba-tiba merinding waktu menebak isi kotak itu.

"Kepala manusia?" kataku sambil menakut-nakuti diriku sendiri. Aku melirik kotak itu lagi. Bagiku kotak itu memang cocok sekali untuk kepala manusia. Aku menjadi bertambah takut lagi kalau membayangkan kepala manusia yang tengah membusuk di dalam kotak itu.

"Se-sebaiknya kukubur saja benda ini kembali…" kataku sambil memasukkan kotak itu kembali ke lubangnya. Kutimbun kembali dengan tanah bekas galian tadi. Aku pun langsung meninggalkan gua itu dengan segera.

-Night, Inn, Gray's POV-

"Huff… ngantuk…" keluhku capek. Cliff sudah berada di alam mimpi daritadi. Aku pun langsung membaringkan tubuh di kasurku yang tidak bisa dibilang empuk itu. Rasanya aku bisa tidur dengan lelap hari ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memenjamkan mataku.

…

…

…

'Gray… jangan lupa… janjimu untuk menjemputku…'

'Aku menunggumu…'

…

"Hah!"

Aku langsung terbangun dari tidur. Aku melihat seorang perempuan muda di dalam mimpi. Gadis itu berambut pirang yang panjang dan bermata biru, tapi memakai kimono berlapis-lapis berwarna hitam yang bercorak sakura. Cantik sekali…

'Kotak… Lukisan itu…'

Tiba aku teringat dengan kata-kata gadis itu yang terakhir sebelum aku terbangun.

'Jangan-jangan, kotak itu?' pikirku yang langsung teringat pada kotak yang kugali pada siang tadi. Rasa penasaranku langsung membara-bara.

Aku menyambar jaket dan cangkulku. Aku penasaran sekali dengan isi kotak tersebut. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Dengan cepat, aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju ke gua belakang air terjun.

-Mine, Gray's POV-

Akhirnya kotak itu kugali kembali. Sekarang kotak itu sudah ada di depan mataku. Aku masih takut kalau misalkan isi kotak ini adalah kepala manusia dan lain-lain. Tapi, sekarang aku merasa seperti harus mengetahui isi kotak ini.

Dengan pelan-pelan, aku membuka kotak itu sambil menelan ludah. Keringat mulai menetes dari dahiku.

Dan saat terbuka semua, kulihat isi kotak itu.

Ternyata, isinya adalah sebuah lukisan…

**TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**

ha! i'm back! XD

sori belum bisa nerusin cantarella n mms karena mampet ide... *bows*

tapi janji, kalau aku akan update secepatnya setelah imlek! XD

*hajared by authors*

bye! XD


End file.
